Costumava amar
by Sora Seishin
Summary: Vaughn costumava amar Lauren, mas agora teria que matala.


_Alias e seus personagens pertencem à ABC e J.J. Abrams.  
Essa é a minha primeira dark fic... Espero que gostem._

* * *

**Costumava amar**

_**I used to love her, but I had to kill her  
**_**- Guns'n'Roses**

Naquela sala escura, mesmo que ela pudesse gritar, ninguém poderia ouvir seu desespero. Apenas ruídos abafados saíam de sua boca, protegida por um pedaço de pano preto. Se ela pudesse se mover, não teria para onde fugir. Mas ela apenas se contorcia, sentada na cadeira de madeira podre, com os pés e as mãos amarrados. Os olhos azuis, revelando medo, fixos naquele que a mantinha nesse estado. Aquele que fora outrora seu marido, aquele que ela havia prometido amar até que a morte os separasse. Esse dia ficava cada vez mais próximo à medida que os minutos passavam.

Ele estava de frente para ela, sentado no chão e encostado na parede, com seu costumeiro terno cinza recebendo o pó que permanecia naquele lugar. Na mão direita, uma arma, que ele girava entre os dedos como se fosse um brinquedo inofensivo. Ele apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo no joelho e segurou sua cabeça, sem querer olhar para ela.

"Por que, Lauren... Por que você mentiu para mim?"

Ela queria dizer que sentia muito, que havia sido obrigada a fazer isso, mas conseguiu apenas mexer a cabeça. E mesmo que pudesse falar, ela sabia que Michael nunca acreditaria nela. Quando ele perguntou a ela como tinha sido seu dia, e ela apenas lhe beijou, ele descobrira toda a verdade. Que ela estava mentindo.

"Eu costumava te amar. Você sabia disso? Você sabia que eu desejava passar a minha vida inteira com você?"

Ela sabia. Ela também queria isso, mas o maldito trabalho se colocou no caminho. Ela gostava do trabalho. Gostava de jogar dos dois lados, de ajudar o Concílio e a CIA. Queria que Vaughn entendesse isso, que ele fizesse esse jogo com ela. Mas ele era bom demais. Nunca trairia seu país.

"Quando eu achava que a Sidney estava morta, você foi a única pessoa que conseguiu me tirar da depressão que eu estava sentindo. Você me deu um motivo para viver."

Sidney Bristow. Lauren sabia que ela ainda o amava, que ele sempre a amaria, que eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Michael não pertencia a ela, e sim a Sidney. Mas foi com ela que ele se casou.

"E depois você me traiu, traiu o seu país. Você tirou de mim a minha força, a minha confiança, a minha vontade de acreditar."

Lauren não poderia contestar isso. Era a verdade, e apenas isso. Quando ela aceitou ser uma agente dupla, sabia que teria que espionar Vaughn, que teria que mentir para ele e para todos os outros que acreditavam nela.

"E o seu pai, Lauren?", Michael disse, se levantando tão devagar como se carregasse o mundo nas costas. "Você o matou, não foi? Apenas para que eu voltasse para você!"

Sim. Lauren abaixou os olhos, sentindo vergonha. Ela havia assassinado seu pai a sangue-frio, para que Michael ficasse com ela. Ela sabia que ele tinha um coração mole. Mas ele não se sentia assim agora. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos de raiva e dor, e suas veias nos braços estavam cada vez mais evidentes. Os corações do antes casal batiam cada vez mais rápidos, num misto confuso de ódio e medo.

Ele soltou a trava de segurança da arma com um dedo e a pressionou contra a cabeça dela.

"Que droga, Lauren! Eu não tenho saída aqui, você não percebe? Se eu não te matar..." Ele abaixou a cabeça, escondendo as lágrimas, apenas para olhar novamente para ela. "Se eu não te matar, eles irão fazer isso! Como você prefere morrer? Responda!"

Ele abaixou a arma e segurou o pescoço dela com a mão esquerda, se encolhendo para observar seu rosto, cheio de lágrimas. Seus olhos estavam abertos, pedindo, implorando, para que ele não fizesse isso. Ela sabia que iria ser morta de qualquer jeito, não havia como escapar depois do que ela tinha feito. Mas preferia ser fuzilada por um pelotão de desconhecidos do que ser morta pelo seu marido.

Vaughn olhou para ela. Todos os momentos felizes que haviam passado juntos passaram por sua mente, num flash de lembranças. Ele balançou a cabeça, como que para afastar esses pensamentos, e se levantou novamente, apontando a arma para ela.

"Desculpe-me, Lauren... Mas tenho que mata-la."

Ele fechou os olhos. Ela se moveu na cadeira. Quis gritar, pedir por socorro, mas não pode nem tentar. Em menos de um segundo, Michael apertou o gatilho e a bala disparou, penetrando no cérebro dela e fazendo com que a sala se enchesse de sangue. O corpo de Lauren caiu inerte na cadeira, com os olhos arregalados e um buraco no meio da testa.

A sala pareceu se tornar mais escura. Vaughn largou-se no chão, no mesmo canto onde havia sentado antes, com a cabeça entre as mãos, chorando. Pôde ouvir o som de sirenes de polícia vindo de algum lugar lá fora. Logo entrariam ali e o prenderiam por assassinato, e ele iria sem lutar. Não havia mais por que viver. Era um assassino agora e sabia disso. Mesmo Sidney, que o amou desde o primeiro dia em que se viram, nunca iria perdoá-lo por um ato tão cruel. Jogou a arma para frente, que bateu no pé de Lauren, amarrado na cadeira. E apenas esperou, sentado naquela sala escura, por sua sentença.


End file.
